


College Studies

by SmuttyFanFiction



Category: gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Canon Gay Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gallavich, Gallavich Week, Gay Sex, Ian Gallagher - Freeform, M/M, Mickey Milkovich - Freeform, Oral Sex, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyFanFiction/pseuds/SmuttyFanFiction
Summary: Ian attends the University of Chicago where he gets a work study job as a janitor where he meets Mickey Milkovich and sexy times ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Gallavich fanfiction. I have a tumblr dedicated to all my favorite sexy gallavich fics which you can check out at gallavichsmut.tumblr.com

Mickey got a job as a full time janitor at the University of Chicago. It sucked cleaning up after prissy rich bitches that could afford college educations but the money was great, he could afford to live in the apartment he shared with Mandy, and he didn’t have to make money illegally anymore. Terry was in prison, and life was starting to look alright for the two Milkovich siblings. 

Mickey walked into work on Monday morning at the beginning of the semester and his boss called him into his office.

“Milkovich get in here!”

“What’s up boss?”

“New deal with the school starting this semester, we need a new hire since Dave retired but instead of hiring someone full time we are taking on a couple of work study kids. They get the financial aid for school and I don’t have to deal with paid vacations or insurance benefits from a full time employee. It’s a win win for everyone.”

“Sounds good boss.”

“And you have to train them.”

“Aw shit why me? Why can’t you make Todd do it?”

“Because Todd has seniority. You’ll be fine. First kid should be here in a few minutes.”

Mickey huffs out his breath and makes his way over to his desk, a few seconds later Mickey does a double take as a greek god walks right into the fucking custodian’s floor.

“Hi I’m Ian? I’m supposed to start my work study today?”

Mickey is momentarily speechless but Tod walks right up to Ian.

“You spell Ian with three letters?” Tod mumbles.

“Uh yeah, I-A-N.” Ian nods in confusion.

“That’s lucky.” Tod nods and smiles at Ian.

“It costs extra to get more than three letters embroidered on your uniform,” Mickey finally speaks up after finding his voice, “That’s why Todd lost his second D. And that’s our boss Ron. He used to be called Ronnie. But you won’t have to change your name at all. That’s like fate.” Mickey mentally punched himself in the face. Ian was looking at him like he was crazy.

“Anyway uh I’m Mickey, I’ll be training you and stuff.”

“Ok cool!” Ian smiles and puts his bag down and grabs the uniform that Mickey hands him. 

“Dav?” Ian reads off the uniform.

“Yeah,” Mickey responds, “That was Dave’s, he just retired, we’ll get your name embroidered on it soon enough. So for today I figure you can just follow me around and see how things are done before you go off on your own. I’ll show you the schedule I use to change the trash cans between classes so I don’t interrupt the classes and I’ll train you on how to clean the bathrooms.” Mickey was originally going to just give the kid the supplies and then send him off on his own, but after seeing Ian he decided he could be giving a little more one-on-one training.

“As long as it helps pay for my tuition I’ll do anything.” Ian smiles that blinding gorgeous smile and Mickey’s heart melts a little bit. This was going to be difficult. 

Mickey showed Ian where they kept various supplies and where to clock in and asked him about his schedule since the kid was only going to be working part time.

“I’ll be working Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Fridays from 9 to 2. I’m only allowed to work 20 hours a week for work study because financial aid only gives you so much. Plus school is already a full time job so I’ll have my hands pretty full.”

Mickey kept telling Ian all about the job and kept asking his questions about school. Anything to keep the conversation going so there wouldn’t be an awkward silence where he might say something stupid like “Are you single?” or “Can I suck you cock?” He found out Ian was an early childhood education major. He wanted to be a English teacher for little kiddos. He found out he was from the South Side and never thought he would get into college but he worked hard and finally got there. 

“So what did you do last semester for work then?” Mickey asked “Since I’m assuming you had to work to pay for school.”

Ian grimaced. “I was uh working at the job I had back at home, but it got too inconvenient taking the L back and forth for work so I decided to get a job on campus. Saves a lot of time that I could be using to study.”

“Oh cool what was the job?” Mickey asked nonchalantly. Trying hard not to stare opening at the beautiful man in front of him.

“I was a dancer.” Ian said. “At a gay club.”

Mickey’s head whipped up, wides eyes staring in shock. 

Ian looked angry and defensive at Mickey’s reaction, hands clenching into fists and eyebrows scrunching together. “Something wrong with that? If you don’t think you can work with me just because-”

“-woah hey no! It’s all good Ian.” Mickey quickly interrupted. “Sorry I was just shocked. Nothing wrong with that I mean it’s cool- I’m gay.” FUCK did he just admit that out loud? To a complete stranger? It took him a whole year even after his dad was in prison for him to come out to Mandy. And now he was apparently just telling everyone.

Ian slowly relaxed and then a huge grin spread across his face. “Cool.” was all he said. 

Mickey immediately changed the subject back to trash cans avoided looking Ian in the eyes for the rest of the shift.

Ian had to leave work at 2 because he had class at 2:20.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, right Mick?

“Uh yeah, see you tomorrow.” Mickey mumbled. The rest of his shift dragged on painfully slow. He didn’t realize until after Ian had left how much more enjoyable his shitty job was when he had company. It didn’t hurt that the company happened to be a hot piece of ass. 

Ian was back the next day, and Mickey decided he still didn’t have enough training. He walked him through his daily routine and this time made him do some of the heavy lifting. The two laughed and bickered and talked about South Side where they grew up and found out they had a lot in common. Mickey was actually sad when Ian left for class. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” he mumbled to himself “Cheer the fuck up you’ll see him again tomorrow jesus christ.” But the rest of his day was shitty as he finished all his work alone. 

On Wednesday Ian came running in the door five minutes late.

“Sorry sorry! I woke up late, I had a long night.” Ian explained as he zipped up his uniform.

“Relax Gallagher, you’re not late it’s only five minutes.”

“Cool thanks.” Ian said turning around and that’s when Mickey saw it. The giant purple mouth-shaped bruises covering Ian’s neck and extending beneath his shirt collar. Mickey shivered thinking about how far down Ian’s body those marks went. Wishing he was the one who had put them there.

“What are you staring at?” Ian asked. 

Mickey’s eyes widened. Shit he was caught. “Uh.” He said dumbly. “Have you looked in the mirror this morning?”

“No I didn’t even have time to take a shower or stop at my dorm, I slept over a friend’s place.”

“I’m sure you did.” Mickey huffed. Probably didn’t do much sleeping either he added in his head. His skin was boiling with jealously. He had a strong urge to find this kid and beat the shit out of him for marking up Ian. But that was dumb because Ian and him were just coworkers and Mickey didn’t have a chance in hell with the guy and he needed to get over these ridiculous emotions. 

Ian walked over to the dirty sink and looked in the cracked mirror hanging above it. “Oh fuck.” He sighed, pulling at his shirt collar. “I told him to cut that shit out.”

“Found a wild one huh?” Mickey joked. He would not get jealous. He would go about this calmly and with no envy whatsoever.

“Jesus was he ever. He was like a fucking energizer bunny. But you wouldn’t believe he wanted me to-” Ian cut himself short blushing and remembering he was talking to a coworker who probably didn’t want to hear about his kinky college hookups.

Mickey was glad Ian stopped talking because the image of Ian doing pretty much anything remotely sexual was making his pants uncomfortably tight and he didn’t want to go through his entire shift pushing a trash bin in front of him to hide his boner. 

“It’s ok man, we’ve all been there.” Mickey smiled to let Ian know he understood. He didn’t understand. Not fully. Well I mean he did, but he wanted to know more anyway. Like what Ian sounded like when all those hickeys were being sucked into his skin and if he liked them and maybe would he give Mickey some matching ones- and stop Milkovich pull your shit together. He took a deep breath and they went about their work.

The next day was Thursday, which Ian had off. Mickey was relieved to be able to go through his day without being followed by constant inspiration for new sexual fantasies. But he missed Ian. He missed him dumb laugh and his dumb puns and the dumb way he would drink from his water bottle and his adams apple would bob and a little water would drip down his chin and Mickey would want to lick it up. It was good to be away from the redhead for a day.

Friday came and with it came Ian and Mickey was so excited. Their uniforms had been sent to be cleaned and Ian’s to be embroidered, but the delivery guy’s truck broke down so they never got returned. They had to work without their uniforms that day. That was fine with Mickey because every time Ian stretched up to lift a trash into the dumpster his shirt rode up and Mickey saw a strip of his beautiful skin and a thick red happy trail.

They were in the library gathering the recycling when Ian mumbled “Shit!” and hid behind a bookcase.

“What is it?” Mickey asked, looking in the same direction as Ian but just seeing some random college kid walking through the doors of the building.

“That’s the kid I hooked up with.” Ian explained quickly. “I’m trying to avoid him like the plague but he is batshit insane and won’t stop trying to find me!”

“Well you better think quick because he is walking this way.” Mickey said watching the kid as he approached them in the fiction section. 

“Quick, kiss me.” Ian whispered.

“Wait wha- hmph” Mickey was cut off as Ian pushed him into the walkway and against the wall. Shoving his lips against Mickey’s just in time for the kid he was avoiding to nearly run into them.

“Ian? What the fuck Ian I’ve called you like 27 times! Who the fuck is this bitch?” The kid screeched pointing at Mickey.

Mickey reluctantly broke apart from Ian. Mickey has been called a lot of things but “bitch” was not one of them. He cracked his fuck-u-up knuckles and wound up his arm, slamming his hardest fucking punch right into the center of the kids face. “I’m Ian’s fucking boyfriend and you better fucking scram before I beat you into a bloody fucking pulp. And if you ever call him again I’ll find out and make sure you cross the stage in a fucking wheelchair when you accept your diploma from this shitty ass school, understand?”

The kid nodded as best he could with blood running down his nose and tears running down his eyes. He picked up his bag and scrambled away.

“What a pussy.” Mickey turned facing Ian. “I didn’t even have to hit him more than once.”

“Mickey you could have gotten fired for hitting a student!” Ian whispered. Reminding Mickey that they were still in a library. “You shouldn’t have done that!”

“Kid called me a bitch he had it coming.” And he put his grubby hands on you but that’s not relevant, right? Mickey thought. 

“Mickey.” Ian was staring at him. His eyes had gone dark and Mickey thought he was mad and goddamnit he needed to stop punching his way out of situations. 

But then Ian’s lips were on his. For real this time. Not for show. And Ian tasted so good. And his breathe was so warm.

“So fucking hot Mick.” Ian mumbled against the other man’s lips. “Didn’t need to knock a kid out for me.” He pushed Mickey firmly against the wall and Mickey felt behind him until he found the doorknob to a study room that he prayed was empty. He pushed the door open with his leg and spun Ian around until they were both inside, slamming the taller man against the door and shutting it closed.

Mickey wrapped his fingers into that thick ginger hair and pulled, making Ian moan against him. Ian bit his lip lightly in retaliation, and shoved his tongue into Mickey’s mouth. They both fought for dominance, biting and licking and grabbing at each other until Ian grabbed underneath Mickey’s ass and lifted him into the air, carrying him over to the table that was in the room and laying him down flat. Ian was between his legs and he leaned over him, biting into Mickey’s shoulder.

“Want you to fuck me so bad” Mickey whined into Ian’s neck.

“I can.” Ian smiled wickedly, leaning back and producing a condom and a small bottle of lube from his pocket.

“Ian what the fuck do you just carry that shit around-”

“Shh don’t ask questions.” Ian put his lips back on Mickey’s to shut him up, making quick work of removing his pants and then Mickey’s. Mickey leaned up and pulled his t-shirt over his head and Ian stripped off his boxers, his hard cock bouncing out in all it’s glory.

“Shit.” Mickey uttered under his breath. He lifted his hips so Ian could remove his underwear and at some point socks Ian’s t-shirt went flying into the corner. They were both gloriously naked and Ian’s hard weight was leaning on top of him as Ian kissed his way down Mickey’s body until he reached the man’s cock. He licked the length of it and then sucked at just the tip.

“Fuck!” Mickey yelled and Ian quickly shoved a hand over his mouth.

“Shh! We’re in a fucking library Mick!”

“Fuck!” Mickey whispered this time as Ian shoved his entire cock down his throat bobby up and down.

Mickey heard the cap of the lube open and a slick finger found it’s way to Mickey’s hole, teasing the rim and rubbing in circles.

“Fucking stick it in Gallagher. Ain’t got all day.”

Ian shoved a finger all the way in Mickey and the shorter man writhed in pleasure. Sure his own fingers had been up his ass last night but this was so much nicer. Ian quickly followed with a second finger, pumping and scissoring and purposefully avoiding that sweet spot that Mickey wanted him to hit.

Mickey was a mumbling mess on the table with his cock down Ian’s throat and Ian’s fingers up his ass. He thought he was in heaven. Then he heard the foil of the condom being torn open and he was being pulled off the table and turned around. Ian bent him over the table and shoved his cock in Mickey, bottoming out all at once.

“Yes FUCK!” Mickey screamed at the sudden changed of position and intrusion and once again Ian slammed a hand over Mickey’s mouth.

“Seriously Mick, got to be quiet!”

“Fuck just fuck me please.” Mickey whimpered. He was too far gone at this point. His dick was hard and leaking against the table and the burn and stretch of Ian’s cock in him felt better than he ever could have imagined.

Ian grabbed at Mickey’s round ass cheeks and squeezed, plunging into the other man once again.

“Fuck you’re so tight Mick, so good for me.” He whispered into Mickey’s back. He pushed himself into Mickey again and encouraged by his moans he began to pick up the pace. 

Neither of them thought they were going to last very long. This was too good. Too sweet. They couldn’t hold on any longer. Ian was pumping himself furiously into Mickey, the sound of flesh slapping into flesh resonating in the tiny study room. Mickey was trying hard not to scream into the wood of the table, moaning obscenely and pushing his ass back against Ian’s thrusts.

“Ian, fuck, Ian I’m gonna cum.” Mickey whined.

This sent Ian tumbling over the edge, his fingers gripped so tight into Mickey’s ass he was sure he would leave marks as he yelled in ecstasy and pounding furiously, shot his load into Mickey’s ass. Mickey heard Ian’s cry and with his final thrust came all over the table, panting Ian’s name over and over again.

Both boys stood there a moment and then slowly got up to retrieve their clothes.

“So um…” Mickey started, not quite sure what to say.

“We should do that again.” Ian finished.

“Yes, again.” Mickey agreed. Nodding furiously.

“Many times.” Ian added, nodding along with him.

“Maybe after dinner or something?” Mickey asked sheepishly, taking a chance and looking up at the taller man.

“I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.” Ian smiled.


End file.
